


Out With You

by too_many_obssesions



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! rare pair week, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_many_obssesions/pseuds/too_many_obssesions
Summary: After a night of karaoke, Banri and Tenma decide to go shopping to work off some extra nerves.
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Out With You

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact! I had a this finished yesterday but I just forgot to post it. This is dedicated to @lumi_aya on Twitter who is one of the reasons I even got into A3! and betaed by Salt. Please enjoy.

Banri and Tenma have had the same tradition for two years now. Whenever they both had a free spot in their schedules, they’d meet up and do karaoke. Of course it wasn’t the only time they’d hang out, and they frequently invited others. But at this point it was a definite part of their routine and it felt wrong if they didn’t do it. Today was one of those days, but Tenma was feeling much more restless than usual. He’d felt that way around Banri a lot lately, the rest of summer troupe had been teasing him about a crush but that was ridiculous. 

Eventually, the two ran out of time in the room, but Tenma was still feeling anxious. Maybe he’d be able to convince Tasuku to go on a run. Or maybe he could talk to Tsumugi about his garden. Both men had a way of calming him down, it was kinda nice. 

“Wanna go shopping?”

“Huh?”

“You’ve obviously got something on your mind, go shopping with me ‘til you get over it. ‘Sides I can finally teach you how to dress properly.”

“You? Teach me? As if someone who’s entire wardrobe is made from at least 100 yards of animal print knows how to dress himself.”

“Oi, I don’t wanna hear it from someone who has to be wearing at least five pieces of fucking denim before showing his ass in public.”

“It's part of my brand!”

“Yeah yeah, you and your brand. I honestly don’t get why it’s so important.”

Tenma felt something warm fill his chest at that statement. Hearing Banri say that was evidence that he didn’t see him as the celebrity, Tenma Sumeragi, but as just Tenma, fellow actor and troupe leader. It was different from the way Yuki used to treat him, where he acted like Tenma was delusional for thinking he was actually important. Rather, Banri just treated him like a friend first and foremost.

It took them about twenty minutes to actually reach the shopping mall. After taking note of the setting sun, Tenma sent out a quick text to the director. It shouldn’t be a problem because they were both adults now, but Izumi was a worry wart and it was best to just avoid a search party if at all possible. Tenma wanted to spend as much time as possible shopping with Banri, despite what he had said earlier, he could admit that Banri had good taste when it came to some things. 

“So, what do you wanna look first?”

“I don’t know, shoes?”

  
“Oh, this one store has some really nice shit on sale, wanna check that out?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Shopping with Banri was always an experience. Usually his taste was really good and Tenma felt safe trusting him, but sometimes, he’d manage to find the ugliest thing in the store and try to get him to buy it. Tenma honestly doesn’t know whether or not Banri was messing with him, but it had been going on for so long that he was too afraid to ask. At the very least, Tenma could always trust that Banri’s taste in shoes would be good. More than that though, Banri joked and smiled and threw his head back with a laugh whenever he managed to find Tenma when he got lost. It was a side of him that Tenma knew not many people got to see and he loved that he was one of them. Tenma would gladly spend the rest of time with him if he got to see him like that forever. 

“Oh damn, it's already 10. We should probably start heading back before Sakyo-san throws a fit about curfew if we stay any later.”

“Ah, didn’t realize we had been here for so long…”

Even though Tenma wanted to spend more time with him, he couldn’t deny the truth in his statement. Even after all this time, the itch he felt from being around Banri hadn’t gone away. Maybe next time, if he got to spend more time with him, he’d finally be at ease. 


End file.
